U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,354 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,998 disclose a water sport device for supporting a seated human rider while the rider and the device are towed behind a powered water craft. The device includes an elongated board to which a rigidly mounted seat and foot holders are secured. An elongate strut or arm projects downwardly from the board and a planing blade is secured to the arm generally parallel to the board. The positioning of the seat and the planing blade provides essentially no lift when the board is horizontal. The positioning of the rigidly mounted seat and the planing blades at the rear of the board, the use of a single vertical strut, the size of the planing blade and the positioning of the foot holders at least two feet in front of the seat provides a water sports device which is relatively east to ride, while at the same time being highly maneuverable and capable of high jumps.